bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeeSwarmSimAmpharosXie/Idea: Chinese Bear
This is unfinished. 40 Quests in total. Chinese Bear Chinese Bear is a pernament bear in the 25 bee zone. You can access him by going into a future tunnel behind Top Bear. It will lead you shortly to a Chinese-decorated room with Chinese Bear in the center. Quests 1. Beginning the Chinese Spirit Beginning "Hello! My name is Chinese Bear. I have something to tell you. Next to me is a Chinese Bee, who is a regional bee. You can only have one of each regional bee in your hive. They have special treats they like based on their culture, and they cannot be transformed into another bee type or evicted. Star Treats don't work on them, and their favorite normal treats can't make the regional bee gifted, even if it is the favorite treat of the bee. After that, I will soon give you a gifted regional treat. They can only be used on the bee who loves the normal counterpart. As for Chinese Bee, its favorite treat is a grain of rice. Regional treats can't be used on other types of bees. Anyways, back to Chinese Bee. I will give you a Chinese Bee after you are done with my first quests. My first quest requires Chinese Goo. You can craft Chinese Gumdrops that make goo for 10 Gumdrops and 1 Red Extract. I'll also give you 5 to begin with. Back to the quest: You need to collect 100,000 Chinese Goo and defeat 3 King Beetles. " During "Panda Bear came here 50 years before I did. Come back when you meet my requirements. " Completion "Congrats for completing my first quest. 2 more quests and the Chinese Bee Egg is yours!" Rewards: 1,000,000 honey, 10 tickets, 500 treats, 5 gunpowder treats 2. Dragons and Bees Beginning "In the Mountain Top Field, there are Dragon mobs with 1,000 health and are level 7. And they don't get distracted by jumping. Dragons can fly! But, however, Dragons are super slow here, and your bees do 2x more damage to them. Here's your quest: Defeat 1 Dragon, collect 125,000 Chinese Goo at the Mountain Top Field, and Defeat 5 King Beetles. " During "You may be wondering why I send you to kill the King Beetle. It's because of the amulets. They give you good stuff. Come back when you've meet the requirements. " Completion "I save Tunnel Bears for later. 1 more quest and you will get a Chinese Bee Egg!" Rewards: 2,500,000 honey, 25 tickets, 1250 treats, 12 gunpowder treats 3. Chinese Bees and Kings Beginning "If you have a Chinese Bee, then you can go into a special area known as the Chinese Bee Area. There is a Rice Dispenser where you can get x/2 grains of rice where x is the number of bees you have. If you have an odd number, you'll get an extra half. There is also a Dragon Shop Selling the Dragon Mask. Every 50th Red Boost Token, it gives a roar serverwide. The roar will summon loads of tickets and honey. There is a Gunpowder Treat Amulet Generator, similar to its moon counterpart in the 5 bee zone. However, the rewards are better and always give 40,000+ container space, 5%+ Instant Conversion and 30%+ Bond from treats. Back to the quest. Defeat 8 King Beetles, Collect 89, 898 Pollen from the Sunflower Field, Defeat 3 Dragons, and Defeat 1 Rouge Vicious Bee. " During "You're so close! Meet my requirements first. " Completion "China has the most people in the world. I'll give you a free hiveslot because of the sake of people in China and a Chinese Bee Egg. " Rewards: 1 Hive Slot(I know it's OP but IDC), Chinese Bee Egg, 10,000,000 Honey, 29 Gunpowder Treats, 17 Pineapples, 72 Tickets, 3 Royal Jelly 4. Chinese Lucky Numbers Beginning "Oh, 8 and 9 are lucky numbers in the Chinese Culture. So I will give you this: Get a Gunpowder Amulet, Defeat 9 Dragons, Collect 98,989 Chinese Goo from the Bamboo Field, Collect 98,989 Chinese Goo from the Spider Field, Collect 98,989 Chinese Goo from the Strawberry Field, and Collect 898,989 Pollen from the Mountain Top Field!" During "8 and 9. " Completion "You completed that in time! The next 36 are MUCH harder!" Rewards: 18,989,898 honey, 51 gunpowder treats, 100 of each special treats, 98 tickets, 1 star jelly, 2 grains of rice, 150 chinese gumdrops 5. Chinese Tunnel Trouble Beginning "Remember Tunnel Bears are for harder quests? Oh yes. Here we go. 4 is an unlucky number, and most of the digits are 4s for the requirements. Here we go. Defeat 4 Tunnel Bears, Defeat 44 Dragons, Defeat 444 Ants, Defeat 44 Army Ants, Collect 4,444,444 pollen from the Mountain Top Field, and craft 44 ingredients. So hard right? I know as well. I don't want to leave this room. Go!" During "... I hate 4. " Competion "You put a lot of work in there. Here you go. " Rewards: 44,444,444 honey, 44 gunpowder treats, 444 of each special treats, 44 moon charms, 444 tickets, 4 star jelly, 4 grains of rice, 444 chinese gumdrops 6. Hard Eggs Beginning "Star Eggs are very useful for discovering Gifted Bee Types. Come bak when you got a Silver Star Amulet, have collected 999,999 pollen from the Mountain Top Field and have collected 50,000,000 white pollen." During "What am I doing?" Completion "You must be an overpowered beekeeper!" Rewards: 50,000,000 honey, 100 moon charms, 100 gunpowder treats, 600 tickets, 10 Star Jelly, 5 grains of rice, 1000 chinese gumdrops, 1 star egg 7. Multitasking Oofs Beginning "Science Bear nust've had crafted 3 translator, eh? I have the 4th one. Or atleast the blueprints of it. You can use it to talk to Exhausted Bee, leader of the Colorless Bees. It was Honey Bee, but he was fired after trying to kick Basic Bee for being the worst bee. Anyways, collect 140,000,000 pollen and defeat 1,000 mobs. During "Almost done!" Concluion "Wow! I got it! Here you go!" Rewards: 150,000,000 honey, 750 tickets, 2 star eggs, 1001 Chinese gumdrops, 1 translator Category:Blog posts